Player course
Player Courses '''(sometimes referred to as '''Obstacle Courses) are a common type of upload made for players to get through by running, jumping, and using certain attributes to reach the specified goal, if there. Player courses often use lighter elements such as torch, fire, magma, and acid, as well as other obstacles to present a challenge to the player, such as laser traps and fighter-populated areas. Some uploaders made player courses with many "levels" - one upload, one level. Sometimes player courses have some simple plot, for example: escape from jail, kill a monster, or get glasses back to your grandma ( by Abaro). Player Course History Before the creation of the player in ver4.9 (and attribute ability in ver5.0), fighter courses were made instead. Some involved no control of the fighters, but others used the drag tool to control the fighters. Users had to drag the fighter across obstacles, making things like torch ceilings, magma flows, and ice walls. The fighter course boom slowly advanced to incorporate pixel art, complex obstacles, and rushing, such as magma flows engulfing the uploaded course. As fighter courses expanded, more elements and objects were introduced, such as C-4, magma, and boxes. Commonly, players also had to drag fighters through mazes. Example upload: by suns. The introduction to Players in ver4.9 led to player courses. Due to the fact that players couldn't fly, unlike dragged fighters, player courses could be much more difficult. Pixel art also became much more interactive, such as torch tubes, ladders, and other such things. Once attributes were introduced to the game, some player courses became more like puzzles than action challenges. Users had to use their heads to figure out how to pass obstacles, such as C4 walls requiring fire to destroy, or metal walls to be "melted" by virus. Before the create tool was added, players had to be manually re-spawned. Create enabled the edition of automatic checkpoints, and it also lowered the chance of simply cheating through the course. However, users can still use the erase and clear tools on it to cheat. Users can place the player past the obstacle in question, but will require erasing the create it last activated first, otherwise the player will be sent back to it. Box course A box course is type of course in which the player must kick boxes to pass obstacles instead of using attributes. For example: kick box out of a water basin, than kick it into torch to burn it and detonate a C4 wall. In box courses, the player may have to avoid magma lakes and torch placed in places where the burning box will not detonate the C4. Some box courses refer to the box(es) sliding across ice, while trying not to fall off the course and burn. Example uploads: *Player using Box Course: by Yonder *Non-Player using Box Course: by 2h3n9l1 Pixel Art Player course This type of player course is interactive pixel art, rather than a platform game. The player isn't required to use attributes, just walk forward and admire the design. Some of these courses, however, do require some concentration on survival through dangerous obstacles. Some also concentrate on a special theme, such as an element (Element Stage: Thunder), or "zero gravity" courses (first made by Ader, then were improved). The use of pixel art is so that the obstacles in the game must be compatible with the conditions of the game. Tech Courses Tech courses involve sensors, electric traps, falling walls, etc. They rarely use create or block, but instead, the player only has one life and torch or another deadly material (such as electrified glass or magma) is used to keep the player on the intended course. In many cases, walls of stone will drop to seal the player from certain areas, or keep the player from stopping an event. Example uploads: *'' '' by Kerli *'' '' and by Techmasters and RCA Production *'' '' by jocson (Japanese) Glass Courses Glass courses are usually a race between the player and electrified glass. The player must escape the glass before the glass (usually) ignites an explosive, destroying the course. Example uploads: *'' '' by sendai45 - level from Super Mario in Powder Game *'' '' by DarkRaine *'' '' by SandMaster Comparison between PG and PG2 Like its older brother, Powder Game 2 has numerous player courses. However, updates, as well as element differences, that were not included on Powder Game and found on Powder Game 2 differ in mainly the difficulty of the course. Below are some differences: *In Powder Game 2, electrified glass does not kill players, unlike in the first game. Instead, it can be used to show players where glass platforms are, and illuminate a large area if BG-dark is used in the course upon starting. *Players have life bars in Powder Game 2, allowing users to remain in harder courses longer, while in Powder Game, it is usually one fault and game over. This also means traps are extended in Powder Game 2. **In addition, magma kills the player faster than other harmful elements. As a result, magma is very common in Powder Game 2 player courses. *Black and White holes in Powder Game 2 have allowed zero gravity and anti-gravity player courses to be creatable, while in Powder Game, fire and clone had to let air flow upward to resemble zero gravity, however, these can also be known as anti-gravity chambers. *Powder Game 2 has the addition of the joint function compared to the original Powder Game. This allows for more "realistic" player courses and invisible traps and technologies, which can make the course much harder than it appears. ** Because of this additional function, Powder Game 2 player courses also often include large quantities of jointed torch traps. Generally large, moving structures are constructed of mainly torch, since it is a stable solid element, so the user must time his/her movements instead of simply rushing through. Category:Powder Game upload types